


Give me one good reason why I should wear a dress

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, M/M, non-sexualized crossdressing, t for language?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1670435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I got a random dialog thing and i got "Give me one good reason why I should wear a dress." and i really wanted to write it im sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give me one good reason why I should wear a dress

Levi was frowning at the garment bag in front of him, wishing it would just disappear but at the same time he was slightly intrigued… 

“Give me one good reason why I should wear a dress.” 

Eren’s green eyes looked up at him innocently from his spot on the bed, “Because you love me?” 

Levi clicked his tongue, still staring intently at the bag. “When did I ever say that?” he muttered, knowing full well what the fucking brat was going to answer with. 

“Hmm probably last night when I was ramming int-“

“Okay okay I love you alright? That’s not a good enough reason to wear a dress.” 

“Then… How about because you would look fantastic in it? Come on Levi you don’t know how much shit I went thought to get this…” Eren whined.

“I don’t know why you’re so insistent but whatever… fine I’ll do it. Just this once.” Eren squealed happily, rolling off the bed to let him get changed. The shorter of the two began to regret his decision.

“I’ll let you get changed, call me in when you’re done!” The brunette shouted as he left the room, waggling his eyebrows before the door was slammed in his face. 

With a sigh, Levi turned to glare at the garment bag one more. He had no idea what to expect, all he knew was that it was a dress and it would ‘look fabulous’ on him. Honestly, curiosity was starting to get the better of him. Sure, the idea of wearing a dress wasn’t the most appealing thing to him, but this is something Eren wanted and who hasn’t thought about it once or twice in their life? 

After a good two minutes of staring at the bag Levi finally grabbed it off the chair it was hung on and pulled down the zipper. What he found, he was not expecting.

When first told Eren wanted to see him in a dress his first assumption had been less than child appropriate. He had thought that Eren wanted to put him in a sexy little cocktail dress and ravish him and consequentially, ruin the dress.

This was not a sexy little cocktail dress, this was a gown. And it looked fucking expensive, like something you would wear to a party full of rich snobs as you sipped daintily at your champagne flute, not something you’d have sex in and ruin. 

It was black, and probably covered his feet. The top was lacy, but not over exposing, and the bottom was a silky material that he just wanted to run his hands through forever. 

For a brief moment he wondered if it was going to be too big for him, but he pulled it out and held it up to test the size… that little shit probably got it fucking tailored or something because it seemed to be the perfect height. 

Levi finally accepted his fate, and began to strip out of all his clothes. When he was in just his boxers he wondered if he should take them off but… He was already wearing the dress for the kid he wasn’t going commando in it too. So he left the boxers on and pulled the dress on. When it was situated comfortably on his body Lei took a long hard look in the mirror. 

The dress fit nicely, and his suspicions that Eren had it tailored rose. The chest area actually fit him, despite his distinct lack of breasts, and it was the perfect height for him. The dark haired male spun in front of the mirror a few times, and deduced the he looked rather dumb… What was a 32 year old man with a grouchy face like his doing in a dress? It was a nice dress but he didn’t think it looked nice on him. 

Levi glared at his reflection in silence until there was a gently knock on the door.

“Levi? Did you put it on?” came the tentative voice of his partner.

“Didn’t you say to call you in when I was done? Not that you’d come knock at the door when you thought I was done?” Levi snapped, his eyes not leaving the mirror. There was silence on the other side of the door and he knew in his heart that Eren was pouting. “Yeah, it’s on…” he sighed, dragging his eyes away from the mirror and to the door. 

The door opened slowly, and Eren peeked his head in to look at him. 

The brunette’s smile could put the sun out of brilliance. The kid’s face lit up like the fourth of July as he came in and began to circle Levi slowly, getting a good look at him and Levi had never felt so self-conscious before. Things just got more ridiculous when Eren started to coo at him, murmuring things like “so pretty” and “gorgeous” over and over as his eyes traveled up and down Levi’s body. 

He couldn’t deny that he liked it. 

Something about the way Eren was looking at him, he way he was praising him, gave Levi butterflies like when they first kissed. That didn’t change the fact that he felt increasingly like a man in a dress and not a pretty man in a dress. 

When Levi started to curl in on himself Eren stepped closer, pulling his arms away from his torso and straightening out his shoulders. He muttered more complements before leaning in and kissing Levi oh so gently. 

He felt like he was soaring. Maybe the dress thing wasn’t such a bad idea.

**Author's Note:**

> uhm i can't write nsfw otherwise it would have been a raunchy cocktail dress orz  
> i also like the idea of non-sexualized cross-dressing so uh  
> also this isn't beta'd  
> also levi's dress  
> http://image.dhgate.com/albu_221097469_00-1.0x0/custom-size-black-long-sleeve-wedding-dress.jpg


End file.
